Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen Wolf™ Daughter of the Werewolf Age: 15 Killer Style: I’m a fierce fashionista with a confident no-nonsense attitude. I’m also gorgeous, intimidating, and absolutely loyal to my friends. Freaky Flaw: My hair is worthy of a shampoo commercial and that’s just what grows on my legs. Plucking and shaving is definitely a full time job but that’s a small price to pay for being scarily fabulous. Pet: Crescent, a little kitten as fuzzy as I am. Fav Activity: Shopping/making things/painting scenerys, Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate having so many of my brothers and sisters in school at the same time. They’re annoying, embarrassing, and totally know how to push my buttons. Fav School Subject: Economics. One day I plan on having my own fashion empire and I want to know as much about business as I do about fashion. Least Fav Subject: Gym. It’s only because they won’t let me participate in my union jack dress Fav Color: Gold-is apart of Doreens Dancers Fav Food: Steak...rare. .BFF’s: Frankie Stein and Draculaura'.' Clawdeen Wolf is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She is a fierce fashionista and stands out in any crowd. She has many siblings, including her cousin Clawdette (a create-a-monster), her older brother Clawd, and her younger sister Howleen She is voiced by Salli Saffioti; PersonalityEdit Clawdeen's confident, energetic and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight[1]) but often ends up using this to her advantage.[2] She's also fiercely loyal, both to her ghouls and her family, and can be quick to anger when she thinks her loyalty is being challenged. She's shown to be very protective of her friends, as in one webisode she's so protective of Draculaura that she tells her older brother, Clawd, to stay away from her. AppearancesEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/d/d5/Leopard_Girl.pngAdded by Strawberry Cupcake KittenIn the webisodes and "New Ghoul @ School", Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. In New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen befriends Frankie after Draculaura introduces her. Clawdeen's appearance is pretty minimal, seen only with Draculaura a few times, and then at the concert dancing with one of the backgrounders. Throughout most of Fright On!, Clawdeen is distressed about the Vampire-Werewolf tension, as well as being constantly plagued by Howleen's behavior. When Frankie, Draculaura, Howleen, and Headmistress Bloodgood go missing, she travels with Clawd into the catacombs to rescue them, with a little help from Operetta. After the tension between Vampires and Werewolves is put aside, she learns a deeper lesson and gains a new respect and understanding for Howleen. Physical DescriptionEdit Clawdeen has an athletic build, brown fur and dark brown hair, usually long and flowing with many curls. Although this is how she keeps it most of the time, she changes her hairstyle often and likes to experiment. Also, her hair grows rapidly. Her look is further characterized by white fangs, pointy pierced ears, and long sharp claws. Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/6/69/Wolfman.jpgThe Wolf ManAdded by LehallClawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/4/4d/Talon2.JPGAdded by LehallClawdeen shares several characteristics with the Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur and has claws. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight.[1] RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"[3]. Her known siblings are Clawd and Howleen and an unnamed younger brother in the webisodes, and she has a cousin named Clawdette. In the books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claud) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie, and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. According to Draculaura in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love Clawdeen has 8 other siblings. FriendsEdit Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps.., though in her diary she writes about teasing him.[4] As of Road to Monster Mashionals, she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. PetEdit Clawdeen's pet is a kitten named Crescent that's decribed as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, he claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as he is. RomanceEdit Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in New Ghoul @ School and with Romulus/Cleo Add a photo to this gallery Clawdeen in the Monster High BooksEdit In the Books her name is spelled Claudine to prevent annoying comments. She is friends with Cleo and is often seen with her (due to their status as RAD's). She has a tuft of fur around her neck which (along with the rest of her fur on her body) grows monthly, in which she hates because animal rights activists (Lala mentions PETA in the first book) dump paint on her, not knowing she's really a werewolf. She goes to the spa often to get a full body wax. In the second book she participates in The Ghoul Next Door documentry, and was about to do the Teen Vogue photo shoot but didn't show up, due to Bekka sabotaging the documentry. In the third book she and her 6 brothers run to her parents bed and breakfast, and use it as a hideout. Concerned about the future of her Sassy 16, she decides to host it behind her mother's back. She with her friends flaunt their RAD status at the party. but now she is engaged to Cleo Category:Clawdeen and Cleo Wolf Category:Peri Brown Wiki